1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology for drawing an image corresponding to a content using a projector.
2. Related Art
Some projectors have an interactive function. Here, the interactive function denotes a function capable of drawing a character or the like corresponding to a trajectory of writing operation of the user while being superimposed on the original image having projected by a projector (see, e.g., JP-A-2011-2650 (Document 1)).
The technology described in Document 1 is for displaying a composite image obtained by superimposing lines corresponding to the trajectory of a pointing device on the original image. In the case of using such a technology, the user may have a difficulty when trying to draw an image (or an image difficult to express by handwriting) taking long time to be drawn by handwriting, or a diagram required to have accuracy such as a graph.